107 MORE Facts About The Simpsons!
107 MORE Facts About The Simpsons! è un video del canale ChannelFrederator. Si tratta della puntata numero 64 della rubrica ToonedUp, nonché la venticinquesima della prima stagione della serie 107 Facts, la serie più popolare del canale. Questo episodio è la seconda parte di 107 Simpsons Facts Everyone Should Know!, e consiste in una lista di altri 107 fatti interessanti sulla serie animata I Simpson. I fatti # Matt Groening ha creato i personaggi protagonisti pochi minuti prima della riunione che avrebbe deciso la messa in onda dello show. Inizialmente, avrebbe voluto produrre una versione animata del suo fumetto Life in Hell ''ma in questo modo ne avrebbe perso i diritti, per cui cambiò idea; # Ogni episodio richiede circa 20 sceneggiatori. Secondo il produttore Al Jean, ogni scrittore ha da 4 a 6 settimane per completare la scrittura, e solitamente i copioni vengono modificati circa 6 o 7 volte prima di essere definitivi; # Nonostante i Simpson abbiano debuttato in una serie di cortometraggi all'interno del ''Tracey Ullman Show, Tracey Ullman non li ha mai apprezzati, tanto da aver cercato più volte di rimuoverli dal suo show. Un produttore e scrittore dello show ha dichiarato che lo staff ha sempre pensato che i corti dei Simpson fossero la parte più divertente dello show; # Dan Castellaneta e Julie Kavner, rispettivamente doppiatori di Homer e Marge, erano membri fissi del cast del Tracey Ullman Show; # Matt Groening ha rivelato che il nome della città di Springfield si basa su quello di Springfield, Oregon. L'ispirazione venne dalla sit-com Papà Ha Ragione, ambientata in una città dallo stesso nome; # L'episodio La Fobia di Homer, dell'ottava stagione, venne inizialmente considerato impossibile da mandare in onda per via del tema dell'omofobia; # Il personaggio gay dell'episodio, John, è stato doppiato dal regista John Waters, che di è dichiarato entusiasta dell'episodio; # Alla fine, venne autorizzata la messa in onda dell'episodio, che vinse un Emmy Award; # Lo show ha spesso scatenato polemiche per via della rappresentazione di alcuni luoghi geografici, come il Brasile nell'episodio La Colpa è di Lisa (tredicesima stagione), l'Australia in Bart Contro l'Australia (sesta stagione) e New Orleans in Un Tram Chiamato Marge (quarta stagione); # La serie non è mai stata popolare in Giappone a causa dei suoi contenuti, tuttavia quando i media spostarono l'attenzione più su Lisa che sul resto della famiglia, la serie iniziò ad avere più successo nel Paese; # Il tomacco, ortaggio immaginario presente nell'episodio dell'undicesima stagione L'Erba del Vicino è Sempre Più Verde, si basa su un vero esempio di tale pianta scoperto nel 1959. Nel 2003, n fan dello show riuscì a creare biologicamente un esemplare della pianta; # La forma dei capelli e delle orecchie di Homer ricordano rispettivamente una M e una G, le iniziali del creatore della serie Matt Groening; # Gli scherzi telefonici di Bart ai danni di Boe sono ispirati dao "Tube Bar recordings", delle note registrazioni di scherzi telefonici realmente avvenuti negli anni '70 ai danni del proprietario del Tube Bar a Jersey City; # Per la voce di Boe il barista il doppiatore Hank Azaria si è basato su una sua imitazione di Al Pacino; # Secondo l'episodio della 21esima stagione Boe Letter Blues, il codice postale di Springfield è 80085, che ricorda graficamente la parola "boobs", ovvero "tette". Non esiste nessun codice postale come questo negli Stati Uniti; # Nel 2009 sono stati rilasciati dei francobolli commemorativi con i personaggi dei Simpson: i clienti votarono quello raffigurante Maggie come il loro preferito; # L'Università di Berkley, California, offre un corso di laurea in "filosofia dei Simpson"; # Sia Lenny che Carl hanno un master in ingegneria nucleare; # L'indirizzo di casa Simpson è 742 Evergreen Terrace; # L'episodio dell'ottava stagione Lo Show di Grattachecca e Fichetto e Pucci è una satira sulla richiesta del network di inserire un nuovo personaggio principale all'interno della serie; # Una volta, Matt Groening venne fermato all'aeroporto e gli venne perquisita tutta la roba che aveva con sé, al che un bambino gli rivolse il tipico "ha-ha!" pronunciato nella serie dal personaggio di Nelson Muntz. Groening non gradì lo scherzo; # Oltre a espressioni come "d'oh!" e "don't have a cow, man", a quanto pare I Simpson sono stati responsabili della diffusione dell'espressione "meh"; # Molti sostengono che il personaggio di Milhouse sia basato su Paul Pfeiffer, personaggio della si-com Blue Jeans, sebbene l'animatore David Silverman abbia smentito questa teoria; # Milhouse è il secondo nome dell'ex presidente degli Stati Uniti Richard Nixon; # Groening scelse questo nome per il personaggio perché pensava fosse il nome più infelice per un bambino; # La prima apparizione di Milhouse fu in realtà in uno spot per le barrette Butterfinger nel 1990, e fu poi inserito nella serie; # Nell'episodio della sesta stagione La Rivale di Lisa, Bart inserisce Milhouse nella lista dei maggiori ricercati d'America dell'FBI; # Nell'episodio della decima stagione Homer il Max-imo, si fa riferimento alla minaccia da parte della Fox di cambiare i doppiatori originali della serie in una scena in cui Ned Flanders parla improvvisamente con una voce completamente diversa; # La Fox è impossibilitata per contratto a censurare alcuna battuta della serie; # Il doppiatore Harry Shearer non era inizialmente interessato nel partecipare a una serie animata, ma venne convinto dal produttore Sam Simon, il quale gli disse che avrebbe dovuto lavorare solo un'ora a settimana; # Dei 12 personaggio doppiati da Shearer, la voce più difficile è quella del signor Burns, che richiede all'attore molto tè e miele; # Secondo Shearer, in Inghilterra esiste un gruppo di cristiani che si veste come il personaggio di Ned Flanders; # Flanders ha 60 anni; # Homer ha il record di morti negli speciali di Halloween La Paura Fa Novanta, ben 20; # Il gruppo punk dei Green Day ha registrato una cover della sigla della serie per il film dei Simpson; # Il personaggio di Üter è probabilmente di origini tedesche, anche se non esiste un nome simile nella lingua tedesca; # Nella versione tedesca della serie Üter è uno studente svizzero; # Secondo una gag ricorrente, l'altra serie creata da Matt Groening, Futurama, è una serie all'interno dei Simpson, mentre I Simpson è una serie all'interno di Futurama; # Nell'episodio della decima stagione Sindacato con la Mafia, si vede Üter indossare una maglietta di Futurama; # Ogni tanto è possibile vedere un modellino dell'astronave di Futurama nel negozio dell'Uomo dei Fumetti; # Matt Groening è comparso nella serie come creatore di Futurama; # Nonostante tutto ciò, l'episodio crossover tra I Simpson e Futurama è decisamente in canon, poiché il personaggio di Bender può essere visto in un episodio successivo mentre attende di tornare nel 31esimo secolo; # La serie ebbe un altro crossover nell'episodio della sesta stagione Il Film Festival di Springfield, con la serie animata The Critic; # Matt Groening era fortemente contrariato a questo episodio, tanto da cercare di ostacolarne la produzione e da far togliere il proprio nome dai titoli di testa; # Anche l'episodio della nona stagione Il Direttore e il Povero ''è stato fortemente criticato sia da Groening che da critica e pubblico. Nonostante ciò, lo scrittore dell'episodio Ken Keeler ha dichiarato di considerarlo la miglior cosa che abbia mai scritto per la televisione; # La città di Springfield ha moltissimi cittadini mancini: ciò è probabilmente dovuto al fatto che lo stesso Groening sia mancino; # Il personaggio di Lou il poliziotto, afroamericano, è stato rappresentato come bianco nelle sue primissime apparizioni; # Il nome completo di Apu è Apu Nahasamapetilon, nome ispirato ad un compagno di college dello sceneggiatore della serie Jeff Martin; # Homer ha svolto ben 188 mestieri diversi solamente nei primi 400 episodi; # In quasi ogni inquadratura in cui compare la centrale nucleare di Springfield si può sentire il verso di un corvo, mentre nell'episodio della diciassettesima stagione ''Kiss Kiss Bang Bangalore, quando si vede la centrale nucleare indiana, si sente il verso di una mucca; # Il comico inglese Ricky Gervais è l'unica celebrità ad aver scritto e al tempo stesso essere apparso in un episodio, mentre Conan O' Brien è apparso, ma non in uno degli episodi da lui scritti; # In alcuni dei primi episodi, si può vedere che la scuola elementare di Springfield ha un campanile, poi sparito successivamente; # Nel 2012 l'ex sceneggiatore dei Simpson Bill Oakley ha twittato la sua top 10 degli episodi dei Simpson mai realizzati, citandone i titoli provvisori, tuttavia tempo dopo alcuni fan hanno diffuso altri titoli; # L'episodio mai realizzato Homer the Narcolectic è stato citato più di una volta nei commenti audio nei DVD della serie, spiegando che non è mai stato scelto forse perché il titolo ne lasciava già capire la trama; # L'episodio della quinta stagione Bart Vince un Elefante si ispira a una puntata di Ok, il Prezzo è Giusto del 1956, in cui un concorrente vinse davvero un elefante; # La doppiatrice di Bart, Nancy Cartwright, è iscritta a Scientology; # L'episodio mai realizzato Prince Comes to Springfield sarebbe stato il seguito dell'episodio della terza stagione Papà-zzo da Legare, e avrebbe dunque visto il ritorno del personaggio di Leon Kompowsky, che stavolta crede di essere Prince; # Lo show è stato ben accolto dal Vaticano, che ne parlò bene in un suo giornale, esortando i genitori a lasciare che i loro figli lo guardino; # L'episodio mai prodotto Homer vs. Dr. Hibbert avrebbe dovuto trattare il tema della discriminazione razziale, l'unico tema mai realmente affrontato dalla serie; # Il personaggio di Lionel Hutz afferma di aver avuto la sua laurea in giurisprudenza a Princeton, nonostante questa sia una delle poche università in America a non offrire tale corso; # Nel creare la voce di Patty e Selma, la doppiatrice Julie Kavner chiese consiglio al co-creatore James L. Brooks, che rispose "loro succhiano via la gioia da qualsiasi cosa"; # Il personaggio di Duff Man, mascotte della birra Duff, è ispirato alla mascotte della Budweiser Bud Man, e la sua tipica esclamazione "oh yeah!" è basato sulla canzone "Oh Yeah" degli Yello, molto popolare per il suo utilizzo nelle pubblicità; # Duffman è affetto da dislessia; # Matt Groening ha basato il personaggio dell'Uomo dei Fumetti su sé stesso e sul modo in cui immagina di essere visto dalle altre persone; # Hank Azaria ha modellato la voce del personaggio su quella di un suo collega al college; # Dan Castellaneta ha invece basato la voce del personaggio di Gil Gunderson su quella di Jack Lemmon; # Originariamente, i capelli di Marge dovevano essere così lunghi poiché nascondevano orecchie da coniglio: si tratta di un riferimento al fumetto di Matt Groening Life in Hell; # Nonostante l'idea fosse stata abbandonata, è sopravvissuta nel primo videogioco arcade dei Simpson, in cui in certi momenti si può vedere Marge con delle orecchie da coniglio; # In un'intervista del 2002, Groening affermò che sentiva che era vicino il tempo della fine della serie: da allora è stata prodotta oltre la metà della serie; # A causa delle voci che questa dichiarazione causò, i creatori della serie dovettero dichiarare ufficialmente che non avevano ancora intenzione di chiudere la serie; # Alcuni degli sceneggiatori della serie sono dei matematici, il che permette l'utilizzo nello show di varie battute a tema difficilmente decifrabili dal pubblico generalista; # Nell'episodio della sesta stagione Il Matrimonio di Lisa, ambientato nel futuro, vengono correttamente anticipate numerose tecnologie moderne all'epoca inesistenti, come le videochiamate e gli smart watch; # Nell'episodio Lisa sul Ghiaccio, sempre della sesta stagione, viene invece predetto l'autocorrettore; # Lo show ha fornito ben sette spiegazioni diverse riguardo la calvizie di Homer; # Bart è allergico alle caramelle butterscotch, ai tatuaggi fosforescenti e ai gamberetti; # Il signor Burns risponde al telefono pronunciando la frase "ahoy-hoy" (in italiano "olà, olà"), un riferimento alla frase che pronunciava Alexander Graham Bell, l'inventore del telefono; # Il personaggio del dottor Nick Riviera è basato sul medico George Nick Nichopoulos, noto per essere stato il responsabile indiretto della morte di Elvis Presley; # Nell'episodio della quarta stagione Grattachecca e Fichetto: il Film, Lisa fa un riferimento al fatto che Michael Jackson, Dustin Hoffman e Ringo Starr siano tutti comparsi nei Simpson senza però farsi accreditare con i loro veri nomi; # La fine dell'episodio della settima stagione Lisa la Vegetariana vede Paul McCartney cantare Maybe I'm Amazed: ascoltando il brano al contrario si può sentire McCartney recitare una ricetta per la zuppa di lenticchie. Si tratta di un ironico riferimento alla leggenda metropolitana del "Paul Is Dead"; # Bart Simpson è apparso per la prima volta nella parata del giorno del Ringraziamento di Macy nel 1990, ed è apparso anche nei 5 anni successivi; # In vari episodi della serie, si può vedere spesso la scritta "A113": tale scritta, presente anche in vari film d'animazione, come quelli prodotti dalla Pixar, è il numero dell'aula della California Institute of Arts frequentata da molti animatori americani; # Il motto ufficiale di Springfield è "corruptus in extremis", ovvero "estremamente corrotto" in latino; # Per la voce del giardiniere Willie, Dan Castellaneta provò prima un accento spagnolo e uno svedese, prima di optare per quello scozzese; # La stesura della sceneggiatura del film dei Simpson è iniziata nel 2003, e ne furono realizzate oltre 166 versioni prima di arrivare a quella definitiva; # la canzone che Homer canta nel film, Spider Pig, è stata composta nientemeno che da Hans Zimmer; # Durante la lavorazione del film, la produzione utilizzò il working title Yellow Harvest: Blue Harvest era il working title del film Star Wars Episodio VI - Il Ritorno dello Jedi; # La trama del film dei Simpson fu tenuta talmente segreta che ogni copia della sceneggiatura veniva distrutta dopo le sessioni di doppiaggio; # Il cognome da nubile di Marge, Bouvier, è lo stesso della first lady Jackie Kennedy; # Il nome di battesimo della madre di Marge è Jacqueline, altro riferimento alla Kennedy; # Il fratellastro di Homer, Herb Powell, ha inventato una macchina che può convertire i pianti dei neonati in parole comprensibili: anni dopo, è stata creata una app che riuscirebbe a interpretare i pianti infantili; # Il personaggio del sindaco Joe Quimby è basato sull'ex presidente degli Stati Uniti John Fitzgerald Kennedy, mentre sua moglie è basato sulla first lady Jackie Kennedy; # Il personaggio del professor Frink è basato sul personaggio di Jerry Lewis nel film Le Folli Notti del Dottor Jerryll; # Le tipiche frasi senza senso di Frink sono segnalate sui copioni semplicemente come "Frink noise"; # Inizialmente, gli autori volevano che il nome completo dell'autista dello scuolabus Otto fosse Otto Mechanic, formando così un gioco di parole con la parola "automechanic", ma infine si decise di chiamarlo semplicemente Otto Mann; # Il personaggio dell'Uomo Ape è ispirato al protagonista della sit-com messicana El Chapulín Colorado; # Inizialmente Yeardley Smith, la doppiatrice di Lisa, avrebbe dovuto doppiare Bart, mentre la doppiatrice di quest'ultimo, Nancy Cartwright, avrebbe dovuto doppiare Lisa; # Maggie è stata doppiata da nove persone diverse: Matt Groening, Liz Georges, Gàbor Csupó, Harry Shearer, Yeardley Smith, Nancy Cartwright, Elizabeth Taylor, James Earl Jones e Jodie Foster; # Il numero totale di personaggi ricorrenti nei Simpson è 161, mentre ci sono stati 275 personaggi mostrati una sola volta e 126 personaggi in totale sono doppiati da soli 12 attori; # Il primo episodio della serie ad essere trasmesso, [https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Episodi_de_I_Simpson_(prima_stagione)#Un_Natale_da_cani Un Natale da Cani], è in realtà il settimo realizzato # Lo show ebbe il record di recensioni positive al suo debutto, e dopo sole sei settimane ottenne una copertina sulla storica rivista Newsweek; # In un episodio, gli autori pianificarono di fare una battuta riguardo l'Unione Sovietica, ma durante la lavorazione la nazione cessò di esistere, costringendoli a cambiare la battuta a pochi giorni dalla messa in onda; # La guest star della puntata della quarta stagione Marge Contro la Monorotaia ''non sarebbe inizialmente dovuta essere Leonard Nimoy, bensì George Takei, che rifiutò; # Leonard Nimoy tornò nella serie nell'episodio ''Springfield Files, dell'ottava stagione, crossover con la serie TV X-Files; # Bart appare in ogni singolo episodio della serie, con l'eccezione dell'episodio della ventesima stagione Quattro Grandi Donne e Manicure; # Matt Groening disegnò Bart e Lisa con i capelli poco definiti poiché era abituato a disegnare in bianco e nero e non aveva pensato che lo show sarebbe stato a colori; # Lisa è l'unico personaggio della famiglia Simpson a non avere niente di blu: ciò è un modo per differenziare ancora di più la sua differenza con gli altri membri della famiglia; # L'episodio della quarta stagione ''Kampeggio Krusty ''sarebbe inizialmente dovuto essere il primo lungometraggio dei Simpson, ma l'idea fu alla fine scartata. Accoglienza Il video ha avuto un ottimo successo, superando il milione di visualizzazioni, comunque inferiore a quello del video precedente, che ne conta oltre 4 milioni. Categoria:Video Categoria:Video di ChannelFrederator Categoria:Puntate di 107 Facts Categoria:Video sulla televisione Categoria:ChannelFrederator